csofandomcom-20200223-history
Accuracy International AWP
The Accuracy International AWM ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''M'agnum)'' or '''AWP ('''A'rctic W'arfare '''P'olice)'' is a bolt-action sniper rifle in Counter-Strike series and Counter-Strike Online. Overview The AWP is a .338 caliber bolt-action sniper rifle which can perform one-shot one-kill in any range. It is known as "the best sniper rifle in the world" by the Counter-Strike players. However, some other players think it is a "noob cannon" as it requires less skill to use it and can kill enemies with just one shot. Some servers ban this weapon due to its tendency to overpower other weapons especially in Counter Strike: Source. It is the most used sniper rifle in CSO due to its high damage, accuracy and its ability to kill the enemy in one shot ''('except on legs)''' Advantages *Can kill an enemy in just one shot except legs *Highly accurate with the scope *Its firing sound forces enemies to take cover *Purchasable by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Short reload time Disadvantages *Expensive *Heavy *Low rate of fire due to its bolt-action *Inaccurate if scope is not used *Loud firing sound. Attracts and/or alerts enemies of sniper's presence *Expensive ammo cost Tactics using AWP Normal matches *Aiming for the head is good, but body shots can still kill the enemy. *Do not use this weapon in Zombie Scenario as it has low fire rate. *If you hit an enemy with AWP at legs, kill him/her with pistol as he/she is having low health power. *Do a surprise kill by jumping out from an obstacle and shoot the enemy. However, this tactic needs proper skills and practice because the wrong timing will make you miss the target and get killed by the enemy. *Avoid no-scoping while firing the AWP because it is very inaccurate. *After firing a shot, switch to pistol/knife then switch back to AWP for faster loading. Zombie Mods *In Zombie Mods, AWP can be used in safe place such as on the blue container in map Assault. The mid-air zombies that being shot by an AWP will be knocked far far away. *And on red rock in militia. When the zombie has to climb a steep rock it will knocked very far Variants AWP Red *AWP Red is available on Christmas Day. It shares the same properties to the AWP except its red-themed skin and new world model. *However, in some region, it is renamed to AWP Red and only obtainable as a champion prize in official tournaments. AWP Camouflage *AWP Camouflage is available for the players in certain events only. It shares the same properties to the original AWP except the jungle-camouflaged theme with new world model and HUD icon. *Singapore/Malaysia: AWP Camouflage can be obtained randomly from Golden bell starting on March 21, 2012 update. Blaser R93 Tactical *R93 is an AWP skin. It is available in Korea version of ''Counter-Strike Online. *The Blaser R93 is a hunting rifle built by Blaser in the 1993. It is adopted as a straight-pull bolt action system and is used by several police forces and special operation forces. Accuracy International AW50 *AW50 is also an AWP skin and only available in Korea version of Counter-Strike Online. *The AW50 is a .50 BMG anti-materiel rifle designed by Accuracy International. Gallery :See: AWP image gallery. xphc9vMkg Known Operators AWP Counter-Terrorists: * : As the Special Air Service's standard sniper rifle. * : Used by GIGN. * : Used by Natasha. * : Used by SEALs. * : Used by 707th Special Mission Battalion. * : Used by Thunder Squad. * : Used by SAF Scout. Terrorists: * Phoenix Connexion * Arctic Avengers Human Scenario: * Ghost: The Camouflaged AWP is Ghost's standard weapon. R93 Counter-terrorists: * : Used by GIGN. AW50 * : Used by GSG-9. * : Used by SAS. Trivia *This sniper rifle is widely known as the "AWP". In real life, the AWP is chambered with 7.62 NATO and fed with 10 rounds (same to Steyr Scout) while the AWM is chambered with .338 Lapua Magnum and fed with 5 rounds. In game, this weapon collects the advantages of these two AW variants. *It is also called a n00b cannon due to its instant kill ability but need a pro to handled it External links *Accuracy International Arctic Warfare at Wikipedia *Blaser R93 Tactical at Wikipedia *Accuracy International AW50 at Wikipedia Category:Sniper rifle Category:338mm user Category:Accuracy International Category:British weapons Category:Original weapon Category:High knockback weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Camoflage weapon Category:Long range weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Terror weapons Category:Bolt action Sniper rifle Category:Heavy weapon